


late sleepers  [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Cisco's first time joining Caitlin and Ronnie in bed.</p><p>[A recording of a fic by storiesfortravellers]</p>
            </blockquote>





	late sleepers  [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [late sleepers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419561) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic16/late%20sleepers.mp3) | **Size:** 4.11 MB | **Duration:** 4:23min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I am weak


End file.
